


Adventures in Honokotoumi: Honoka messes up and gets drunk (accidentally).

by mahiyoko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Emetophobia, F/F, Polyamory, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahiyoko/pseuds/mahiyoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honoka and her two girlfriends, Umi and Kotori, are invited to a party, hosted by A-RISE, so they bring their excellent musician, Maki Nishikino and the tarot card teller, Nozomi Toujou with them, for a contract with a manager. Things do not end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Honokotoumi: Honoka messes up and gets drunk (accidentally).

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this fic is inspired by this sailor moon episode where usagi gets drunk (although i dont watch sm but i think it'd be funny to write that, also, nozomaki/honokotoumi otp god bless. idk the shipname). intentionally ooc? i only played the game im sorry (although i need to watch the anime) also?? why is a-rise there and speaking english?? we dont know. edited again on 20th of july bc i did MANY typos... oof

"H-How are you..." Honoka trailed off, looking at her small, pink notebook, squinting. "N-Nice to... to.. meat- Noo, that's not it... meet you..." She furrowed her brows, starting to sweat, her dress sticking on her back. She sighed in defeat and looked at her two girlfriends, standing next to Nozomi and Maki. "Everyone's speaking so good... even Nozomi and Maki..." Of course, the ginger haired girl would except Umi to speak good English, there's no way she couldn't speak good English. "I'm going to drink some juice and calm down," Honoka said, and went to reach the glass of orange juice, to mistake it for the glass of booze. Without noticing what it was, she sipped it down.

* * *

 

 

"Miss Tsubasa!" She called out, walking weirdly to Kira, becoming the spotlight for Umi and Maki's attention. "What is she doing?" Maki whispered to Umi, causing the dark blue haired girl to shrug. She interrupted the leader of A-RISE and the manager from their mini talk, for Yuuki to look at her. "Ah, Honoka, lovely to see you here. Are you having fun?" Honoka grabbed the manager's hand and shaked it, ignoring the existence of Yuuki and what she said. "Are you looking for the best idol group? Here we are, Muse!" she yelled out, and Umi covered her face in shame. Nozomi patted her shoulder in comfort and Kotori with Maki looked worried. Actually, Maki looked more disappointed than ever. "We have sung lots of songs... Even my girlfriends and my friends can confirm it for you!" she exclaimed and Umi made a faint, choking sound, attempting to leave, but fell on Nozomi. Maki's right eye twitched. Kotori spoke out and walked up to them, seeing as her girlfriend and friends wouldn't talk at all, or do anything. "Honoka is right! We can give you example CD's if you want to listen to us and we'll give you time to think about it!" she said, her eyes gleaming in excitement. "Of course," the manager said and got a card out from his pocket, to be interrupted by Honoka. "Oh, you speak English, sir?" She said in Japanese and grabbed his hand, shaking it. "Nice to meet you! Hi Japan!" she said and Maki sighed. "She's drunk," she said and rolled her eyes, for Nozomi to look at her with a worried look. "But Maki, isn't she young enough to drink?" Nozomi questioned and Maki shrugged. Umi walked up to her girlfriends and whispered to her. "H-Honoka, are you okay?" She asked her and Honoka grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "This is Umi Sonoda, one of my girlfriends! She's in the group too!" She let her fall down, for Kotori to catch her. Erena and Kira nervously laughed. "Aren't these three cute?" Yuuki asked both Erena and Kira, for them to shake their head in agreement. Although Erena looked worried and Kira's eyebrows were twitching, trying to not laugh at what she was currently seeing. The manager looked at Honoka and handed her the card. "Miss Honoka, I hope your idol group is good enough to be accepted by me." he said and Honoka started laughing. Kira bursted out in laughter, Erena handing her a tissue. "Don't worry, we'll be good!" Honoka said between gasps of laughter. Nozomi held Honoka's hand and started to escort her outside. "Apologies, but we have to talk." Maki got the message and ran outside, so did Umi and Kotori.

* * *

"How did you even get drunk? You aren't supposed to drink yet, Honoka!" Umi scolded her, Nozomi patting her back, Kotori fanning her and Maki holding up a glass of water. "E-Eh? What are you talking about? I just drank some juice..." she trailed off. "Like this..." she imitated drinking from a glass, the imaginary glass being her hand. She suddenly stopped and turned her head to the balcony, throwing up. "Honoka! Hold on!" Maki said, followed by Nozomi. "Honoka, pull yourself together!" Umi and Kotori have never looked so scared about Honoka and their girlfriend's safety.


End file.
